tout le monde peut aimer
by byashuuhei
Summary: nos shinobis sont amoureux!


Shikamaru :

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bizarre de ma vie. Tous mes jours étaient ennuyeux, et ne trouvais même pas un sujet pour réfléchir, et là je le fais. Là, je ne sens pas ma paresse habituelle m'envahir, là, je sens ma tête qui travaille, mon cerveau qui analyse, mes nerfs qui n'en peuvent plus.

Là, je sens que l'être que j'étais disparaît pour laisser place à un autre. Là, je sens mes heures infinies de sommeil approcher de leur fin. Là, je sens ce cœur jusque là ensommeillé se réveille. Là, je dis adieu à mon ancien moi qui laisse place à un nouveau !!

**Parce que même un flemmard peut aimer....**

Naruto :

Quand j'entendais le mot Ramen, mon cœur battait à tout rompre tellement j'adore ce plat. Mais je crois que maintenant il y a un autre nom qui lui fait la compétition. Le nom de cette personne me fait sursauter de ma place, me fait un peu peur aussi.

Quand je la vois je sursaute, je ne tiens plus sur place, et je veux juste faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me sourie, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle soit consciente de ce que je fais pour lui faire plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait cet effet !! Elle me rend fou !

**Parce que même un baka peut aimer....**

Sasuke :

Elle m'a fait sortir de ma bulle, elle m'a changé, elle m'a rendu quelqu'un de presque « sociable ».

Aujourd'hui, je recommence à sourire grâce à elle, cette merveilleuse créature enchanteresse.

Aujourd'hui, je lui fais confiance car elle le mérite. Et je commence à faire confiance aux autres et voir le monde d'une autre couleur que le noir !

Elle a fait basculer mon univers, elle l'a fait changer pour le meilleur !

**Parce que même un glaçon peut aimer....**

Kiba :

Tu sais Akamaru, t'es pas le seul à m'aimer et me comprendre. Je l'ai réalisé un peu tard mais je l'ai réalisé quand même !!

Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à t'aimer non plus !!

Car oui il y a une autre personne qui nous aime, cette personne a su que toi et moi nous ne formons qu'un, alors elle nous a aimé comme ça !

Car oui, elle n'est pas égoïste, elle n'est pas artificielle, elle est « elle », et moi je commence à devenir fou d' « elle » !!

**Parce que même un excité peut aimer....**

Neji :

Le destin me l'a emmenée, le destin a fait que je la vois, le destin m'a permis de la connaître, le destin m'a poussé à l'aimer.

Pourtant, elle ne croit pas juste au destin, elle dit que si on s'aime c'est parce que nous le voulons, c'est que nos cœurs ont en décidé ainsi, qu'en voulant changer ce destin qu'on a commencé à nous aimer.

On ne partage pas la même idée, ni les même idéaux, le seul point commun entre nous c'est ce sentiment, car elle croit toujours qu'elle est entrain de tracer sa vie mais moi je suis plus sûr que jamais que c'est mon destin !

**Parce que même un génie peut aimer....**

Choji :

Pour qu'une personne me détourne de mon paquet de chips, c'est qu'elle doit être exceptionnelle !

Et c'est vrai, personne n'a pu réaliser cet exploit à part elle.

En prononçant mon nom, elle capte toute mon attention, et je bois ces paroles jusqu'au dernier mot.

Elle ne me fait pas cet effet juste à moi, mais à tous les membres de ma famille, mon père également ! Il n'a pour dieu qu'elle et ses yeux !

Je crois que cet amour et respect aveugles que je lui voue, je les ai hérités de part de mon père, et j'en suis fier, vraiment fier, de ce lien qui s'est transmis de père en fils !

**Parce que même un estomac sur pieds peut aimer....**

Lee :

J'ai décuplé mon entrainement juste pour lui plaire et faire comprendre aux autres qui la guettent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance face à moi, qui suis au summum de la fougue de la jeunesse !

Car moi, étant le plus cool de Konoha, avec ma coupe dévastatrice et mon sourire éclatant et au corps parfait, je fais serment de conquérir le cœur de ma sublime fée.

Je sais qu'elle succombera tôt ou tard à mon charme, et qu'elle fera attention à mon cœur qui cogne plus en plus fort à son approche.

Je rêve d'elle jour et nuit et même pendant mes entrainements, car c'est elle l'amour de ma vie, le premier amour que je tente de calmer en essayant de dompter cette magnifique créature au caractère surpuissant.

**Parce que même une pile électrique peut aimer....**

**Parce que tout le monde peut aimer.... **


End file.
